Forum:Create Your Own Devil Fruit(s)
Devil Fruit Name: Asa Asa no Mi (Morning-Morning Fruit) Type: Paramecia Appearance: The fruit looks like orange with a pineapple pattern on the skin. Powers: This fruit turns the user into a sun person. They are able to transform their body into a sun like being. They shine brightly as if the sun was rising. While in their sun form they can vaporize anything they touch and vice-versa. They can vastly change the temperature around them. They may wake up anyone who has been put to sleep by someone using the Yume Yume no Mi. Being too close to the user can cause sun burn. Weakness: Typical devil fruit user weakness such as water, haki, and sea stone. The users powers cancel out when facing someone who has the Yume Yume no Mi (Dream-Dream Fruit) abilities. Devil Fruit Name: Yume Yume no Mi (Dream-Dream Fruit) Type: Paramecia Appearance: The fruit looks like a kiwi with red hair and spirals of green hair. Powers: The user has the ability to shoot a cosmic ray to make people fall asleep for the users desired amount of time. They may also control the dreams of the people they put to sleep. Weakness: Typical devil fruit user weakness such as, water, haki, and seastone. The users powers cancel out when facing someone who has the Asa-Asa no Mi abilities. The Water Water Fruit is the rarest and one-of-a-kind among other Logia Devil Fruits because this one doesn't cause the user to lose his/her ability to swim. The Water Water Fruit gives the user super-fast swimming abilities, underwater breathing, rain dance, aquakinesis/hydrokinesis, morph into water, and sea life communication. It is shaped like a dragonfruit and colored dark blue. Interestingly enough, the Water Water Fruit defies anything that weakens other Devil Fruit powers such as the Seastone. It could be because that the Water Water Fruit was create from underwater. However, the disadvantages of the Water Water Fruit powers include weakness against electricity, intense heat that boils water, freezing ice, and liquid toxins. Devil Fruit name: Tatsu Tatsu No Mi, Model Western Dragon (Dragon-Dragon Fruit) Type: Zoan Sub-type: Mythical Zoan Appearance: A racime of limes with three limes, black colored with many circle-shaped marks and a green inner. Power(s): This Mythical Zoan-type fruit enables the user to turn into a dragon (the winged-reptile european dragon), giving the user also the ability to breathe fire. Besides the fire and the flying, the user can also poison his victim by biting it. The Eastern dragon Model poisons the mind, and the Western dragon Model poisons the body. - ☩Damërung . -- 04:34, 21 February 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit name: Tatsu Tatsu No Mi, Model Eastern Dragon (Dragon-Dragon Fruit) Type: Zoan Sub-type: Mythical Zoan Appearance: A white sugar cane with light orange inner color, with many s-shaped marks like the Gomu Gomu No Mi Power(s): This Mythical Zoan-type fruit enables the user to turn into a dragon (the snake-like chinese dragon), giving the user also the ability to breathe fire. Unlike the Western dragon Model, the user cannot fly freely but can hover from the ground, allowing him to move with exceptional agility but not too far from the ground. The user can move underground almost as easily as it moves over it and can also project heavy psychic stress over other creatures. - ☩Damërung . -- 04:34, 21 February 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit name: Kane Kane No Mi (Metal-Metal Fruit) Type: Logia Appearance: A orange-red plum racime (plums are like grapes but larger) consisting of 4 plums (like the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe which has more than one fruit body) with curls in the center, like the Yami Yami no mi Power(s): This Logia-type fruit enables the user to turn himself into metal and switch between liquid an solid in order to shape-shift like the Ame Ame no Mi and harden himself for defense purposes. Being a logia type, it grants the user to regenerate or reconstruct is body using the element. Much like in the Terminator movie (a pun of this in the anime would be actually fantastic). - ☩Damërung . -- 04:34, 21 February 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit name: Tori Tori No Mi, Model Impundulu ((Bird Bird Fruit, Model Impundulu) Type: Zoan Sub-Type: Mythical Zoan Appearance: Takes the form of a cyan-colored mango fruit that is slightly-larger than average sized and covered with the usual Devil Fruit swirls all over the surface Power(s): This Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit allows the user to turn into an Impundulu, a mythological avian creature of occult background that is said to have power over lightning and thunder by calling them forth using its wings and talons. And like all Zoans, the user (apart from the default form) has the option of turning into a fully-transformed beast form, and a hybrid form Devil Fruit name: Daibu Daibu No Mi (Dive Dive Fruit) Type: Paramecia Appearance: A green apple fruit with a pointed yellow cone located at its center that protudes to the top; and like the rest of its kind, it is covered in swirls Power(s): This Paramecia-type fruit enables the user to treat matter, with the exception of liquids, as though they were fluid in state, making it possible for the user to "swim" through them Devil Fruit name: Hito Hito No Mi, Model Sasquatch (Human Human Fruit, Model Sasquatch) Type: Zoan Sub-Type: Mythical Zoan Appearance: Takes the form of a cyan-colored mango fruit that is slightly-larger than average sized and covered with the usual Devil Fruit swirls all over the surface Power(s): This Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit allows the user to turn into an Sasquatch, a bipedal primate-like mammalian creature of considerable size, and yet said to able to elude detection if it so chooses. Apart from the 3 typical Zoan forms granted by the fruit, the user also gains the ability to render their entire body invisible in a manner not unlike to a Suke Suke Fruit user. With the only difference is that the invisibility does not extend to anything (or anyone) other than the user's body. Devil Fruit name: Dēta Dēta No Mi (Data Data Fruit) Type: Logia Appearance: A crimson-colored spikey durian fruit covered with swirls. Power(s): This Logia-type fruit allows the user to convert their body into a collective of binary code. If the user would be attacked, the attack would go right through him as if attacking a hologram. Can also "upload" items into a storage space by converting them to data, and "download" them for use at any time, upon which they disappear after use. Can also "copy" enemy attacks to a memory bank for continued use (including devil fruit attacks). Can "delete" non-sentient objects. Capable of infiltrating computers and transmitters as if a virus. If the user is injured he can "repair" the damaged area if not fatal. Can also create up to 5 digital copies for up to 5 minutes. If the user is killed they can use a backup copy of themselves to come back to life. This technique can only be used twice. Ultimate attack involves pulling the opponent into a matrix of binary code where the opponent is at the user's mercy. The weakness of this fruit is electricity over-exposure and transmission jamming.--Lordxehanort 19:29, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit name: Zō Zō no Mi Model: Mammoth (Elephant Elephant Fruit Model: Mammoth) Type: Zoan Sub-Type: Ancient Zoan Appearance: A light blue-colored apple fruit with swirls on the skin and one on the leaf. Power(s): This Ancient Zoan-type devil fruit allows the user to turn into a full mammoth and a mammoth hybrid at will, giving the user the strength and weight of a mammoth. Can also use large tusks in combat and to carry heavy things. The weakness of this fruit is exposure to heat.--OhJay 14:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit name: Jikan Jikan no Mi (Time Time Fruit) Type: Paramecia Appearance: An un-ripe lemon, most of it is green with a few spots of yellow, about the size of someone's fist, tastes of melons. Power(s): A Paramecia type devil fruit which allows the user to manipulate time, would also prevent the user from aging from when the fruit is consumed. The fruit would essentially mean that they cannot be beaten in combat as all of the opponents' moves would be predicted, countered or prevented. Weaknesses are the user is still vulnerable when asleep and sea stone still takes affect on the user. The user may accidently wipe him/herself out of exsitence, could change the course of history as One Piece fans know it. Pi face dude 21:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit name: Zō Zō no Mi Model: Mammoth (Elephant Elephant Fruit Model: Mammoth) Type: Zoan Sub-Type: Ancient Zoan Appearance: A light blue-colored apple fruit with swirls on the skin and one on the leaf. Power(s): This Ancient Zoan-type devil fruit allows the user to turn into a full mammoth and a mammoth hybrid at will, giving the user the strength and weight of a mammoth. Can also use large tusks in combat and to carry heavy things. The weakness of this fruit is exposure to heat.--OhJay 14:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit name: Mizu Mizu no Mi (Water-Water Fruit) Type: Paramecia Appearance: A dragonfruit, dark blue on the outside, light blue on the inside. Power(s): A Paramecia type devil fruit which allows the user to manipulate water or aquakinesis, develop gills on the neck, swim really fast underwater, and communicate with sea life. This is the only known and one-of-a-kind Devil Fruit that makes the user defy standard weaknesses of any Devil Fruit like seawater, especially immunity against Sea-Prism Stones. It is believed that it was found underwater. However, weaknesses include electricity, intense heat, freezing & boiling points, and liquid toxins. --NightShadow-720 16:46, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit name: nawa nawa no Mi (Rope-Rope Fruit) Type: Paramecia Appearance: A pear shape fruit that has yellow and off white spirals going from the top to the bottom. Power(s): Allows user to create any size, thickness, strengeth, and toughness rope from their body and can control it. They can turn the majority of their body into really thick and strong rope. They can also control any rope that is within 100 meters of them (making them really useful on a ship). Weakness: normal weakness apply. Also weak ageist fire, causes the rope to ignite and melt. Devil Fruit name: Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Cerberus (Mutt-Mutt Fruit, Model: Cerberus) Type: Ancient Zoan Appearance: Has a round bottom and three nubs like a pear has on top. Is a bluish purple color. Power(s): This Ancient Zoan-type devil fruit allows the user to turn fully into Cerberus or a Cerberus hybrid at will, giving the user the senses and traits of a canine. They can have one or three heads in hybrid mode. Weakness: normal weakness apply. Each head leans to a different form of thinking, one is aggressive, one is defensive, well the other can differ depending on the person. This can cause problems in some situations. Devil Fruit name: Kudari Kudari no Mi (Line-Line Fruit) Type: Paramecia Appearance: A green mangostene shaped fruit with thin swirls on the skin and on the pit. Power(s): '''Allows the user to draw out straight lines at various length and thickness that's ability is based on the length and thickness. The lines can fit a durability rate from paper to titanium depending on the thickness. The thicker a line the longer it takes to generate. The true use of the Kudari Kudari fruit however does not end there with the user able to freeze the lines in space using it as forms of terrain or defence or the user can use the lines as progectiles through the flick of the wrist. Once a line is generated the user can also bend the shape of lines and stick other lines together to create temporary weapons.The lines can also absorb the properties of elements by being generated inside the element. This allows for counters against logia users by finding counters against the enemies abilities. Lastly the user of the fruit can form himself into multiple lines that can be altered into shapes such as creatures or weapons and retains 50% of the forms capable abillities. Self lines varry on the users strength and condition '''Weakness: '''The usual submerged in water and seastone weakness apply. The user of the devil fruit requires time to generate powerful lines to use and in moments between that the user is quite vulnerable to attacks. Lines that are generated quickly are less effective and easily broken. when forming the users self into a line creature or object the user only shows 50% of the maximum capabilities. Weak users of the self line form can be even more frail then there human forms. To use element lines the user must be in contact of it meaning fire and very solid objects hard to generate lines from. Also meaning the user can be less effective in certain areas. '''Devil Fruit Name: Tsuchi Tsuchi no mi (earth earth fruit) Type: logia ''' '''Appearance: '''a green apple with strawberry seeds on it with swirls on it ' '''Power(s): allows the user to gain the power of the earth and it allows the user to transform into earth it also gives the user to stop any Rai Rai no mi (Lightning Lightning fruit ) users the user can also control mud and dust and the user can also transform into the mud and dust elements and gives the user more power and strength and defence the user can make a shield barrier out of earth and earth materials.' Weakness: the usual sumberged in water and seastone applys. the user cant fight with a mizu mizu no mi (water water fruit ) user for long and the user of this fruit can only survive under water in mud transformation for only 10 mins before fainting the user loses half of his strength in water. ---- Devil Fruit Name: Kami Kami no Mi (God God fruit) Type: Logia Appearance: Shiny white like a pearl. Also a ray of light is radiating out from it. Power(s): Gives you the ability to create/destroy energy and matter. Over riding all known physical laws, e.g. eneregy can not be created nor destroy. Weakness: The weakness is that is that it is obtained only in a certain position on the sea floor, to obtain the powers you must eat it under water and somehow survive. Everytime you use this power, cells inside your body slowed eradicate; meaning when you over uses this power you'll die. No other fruits can stop it, but sea stone, haki and sea water will affect you. Devil Fruit Name: akuma akuma no mi (devil devil fruit) Type: logia and paramecia and Zoan Sub-type: Mythical Zoan ' '''appearance: red and black with skull faces on it watermelon shape and sizes ' '''Power(s): allows the user the powers to hell and fire and demons lets you become a powerfull demon and lets you summon one and it always you to survive any posion and lets the user not get burned or be affected by fire or lava. Weakness: the user cant go in the water or sea without geting weak and die he can only survive for 3 mins under water and he cant fight the kami kami no mi ( god god fruit) user for very long time 30 mins is the max and the only way to get this fruit is to eat it in the flames of hell or the door way to hell and he must survive it or die.